


The midnight show

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several reasons why Arthur shouldn't have agreed to Eames's idea. Most of them have to do with the fact that it was <i>Eames's idea</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The midnight show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [darkmagic_luvr](http://darkmagic-luvr.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me_ from Rocky Horror Picture Show. She picked Arthur and Eames immediately demanded in.

Arthur knew he should have never agreed to it. There were several reasons why this was a very bad idea to begin with.

Point number one: it had been Eames's idea. None of Eames's ideas were ever good, especially not for Arthur, and he really should have learned that by now.

Point number two: he hadn't even known what he was getting into. When he had agreed to meet Eames later that night because the other man "needed to show him something of vital importance", Arthur shouldn't have let Eames talk him into agreeing without even know what this vitally important thing was.

As it turned out, it was a midnight show of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Which brought Arthur to his current predicament and point number three: it had been Eames's idea, and none of Eames's ideas were ever good.

"Vital importance," Arthur repeated for the third time in as many minutes, because he couldn't quite believe he had been dragged in this downtown theater on the outskirts of San Francisco to watch some musical about a transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania.

Eames smirked at him and offered him the popcorns, which Arthur disdainfully refused. He had serious concerns about the hygiene standards of this place.

"By the way," he hissed, " _why_ is nobody complaining about the people throwing popcorn at the screen?"

"You're complaining," Eames pointed out and Arthur rolled his eyes and fought the urge to punch him when he added, "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea just how difficult it was to find a theater doing a honest-to-goodness midnight show?"

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" Arthur asked.

"You told me you'd never seen Rocky Horror," Eames replied with a shrug. "I wanted to rectify that mistake."

Arthur was about to protest but Eames shut him up by stuffing a handful of popcorns into his mouth. "Shush," he said. "This is my favorite song."

While Arthur was coughing and trying not to choke on a particularly nasty popcorn kernel, Eames slipped one arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Then he actually leaned sideways and started humming along to the song. And Arthur wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, but he could feel Eames's breath on his neck. He'd have sworn that the other man was smirking.

Point number four: it was lucky that there wasn't enough light for Eames to see that Arthur was blushing furiously. But Eames probably knew anyway.


End file.
